


Palace of Flowers

by sevenpillarsof_leviathan



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpillarsof_leviathan/pseuds/sevenpillarsof_leviathan
Summary: Ghazi of Iraq's narration of his relationship with his father and the relationship between his father and T.E. Lawrence after Lawrence's death in 1935.





	Palace of Flowers

“你知道吗，他们说TE劳伦斯死了。”

  
五月的巴格达，伊拉克国王Ghazi ibn Faisal躺在Al-Zuhur宫殿卧室的大床上，一边看似漫不经心地开口一边懒洋洋地点燃了一支烟，刚刚结束的情事让他的皮肤在微弱的光线下微微泛红。他的仆人是个有着漂亮肌肉线条和深色皮肤的少年，此时也赤身裸体地趴在大床上，带着一脸满足的倦意看着自己国王的侧脸。

  
Ghazi和自己的男仆法里斯共同保守着这床笫之间的秘密已经将近一年。被迫和自己的堂亲联姻后不久Ghazi就开始在尽量隐秘的情况下寻求感官上的刺激，而自己的贴身男仆自然就成为了与他享受这禁忌的床笫之欢最好的伴侣。Ghazi不记得自己是何时发掘了内心深处想要被同性肉体填满的渴望。他恨透了被迫离开伊拉克在哈罗公学读书的经历，却悄悄地怀念过那个常年阴雨绵绵的帝国刻意隐藏在彬彬有礼的假象下的，那些与浓雾笼罩下的泰晤士河一样肮脏的秘密。

  
“TE…劳伦斯是谁？”法里斯眨了眨眼，尝试着重复了一遍这拗口的名字，接过自己的国王递给他的香烟深吸了一口。

  
“他是我父亲的朋友，”Ghazi突然冷笑了一声，“至少他们是这么说的。有人说伟大的劳伦斯上校是个英雄，也有人说他是个卑鄙的骗子。我觉得他是个不择手段的骗子，为了自己国家的利益不惜欺骗我的父亲和祖父。”

  
“真主保佑。”法里斯低声说。

  
“不过他们之间的关系也许不止这么简单。”Ghazi顿了顿，犹豫了一下要不要继续讲下去。他从来没把他关于自己父亲的真实想法向任何人吐露过，连他几个月前刚刚过世的母亲都没有。事实上，他甚至不能确定自己的母亲到底了解父亲多少，而他也从来没有勇气开口。Ghazi还住在汉志时就听过不少关于自己父母名实存亡的婚姻的闲言碎语，搬到伊拉克后，他的父亲为了维护自己身为一国之君的公众形象，和补偿他因为领导阿拉伯起义而忽视的家庭，刻意抽出了不少时间陪伴他们。然而Ghazi对自己父母的婚姻唯一的印象除了父亲送给母亲的那些冷冰冰的珠宝，就只剩下从宫殿深处传来的无尽的争吵。

  
“您是说……您是在暗示他们……”法里斯压低了声音，颤抖的声音里却透露出一丝微微的兴奋和恐惧。他快速扫视了一遍宽大的房间，仿佛在担心此时墙壁上突然长出一双监视着他们的眼睛。

  
“也许是，也许不是。”Ghazi又吐出一口烟，“我希望不是，不然你能想象这会是个多么具有毁灭性的丑闻吗？然而尽管我无意刺探我父亲的隐私，我也认为他从来都执意要将这些秘密带进坟墓，但是他也许曾经和我一样，有过……不满意现状的时候。”

  
“我无意责怪他，就算他和那个英国人之间真的发生过什么，他大概也是没有选择。想象一下，没有汽车，没有飞机，没有酒精，没有美食，只能天天和那些低等的部落成员住在荒芜的沙漠里。”Ghazi颤抖了一下，仿佛单单是这个想法就令他不寒而栗。

  
“我十二岁时，曾经很依恋我的父亲。”也许是因为下午喝的几杯红酒的作用和性爱的余韵，Ghazi突然忍不住打开了话匣子。“这不是什么光彩的事情，但是我那时真的很渴望和他亲近。我有一次为了吸引他的注意力甚至骗他说我的房间里有邪灵，哭着要他半夜给我念古兰经驱邪。而他居然相信了我的胡说八道，连着好几个星期半夜不睡，坐在我房间旁边的走廊里给我念经。这大概是我和他作为父子短暂相处的时间里最温情的时刻。”

  
“我那时经常在他的书房里玩。他也不管我，只是不让我翻看他的公文和信件。有一次他有事出去了，我就坐在他的椅子上，悄悄翻看他的信。我那时的读写其实很糟糕，但是还是勉强拼读出了我父亲正在回复的那封摊开的信上歪歪扭扭的阿语字母。老实说，那封信的书法比我的好不到哪儿去，但是我仍然记得我当时读到那封信的内容时有多震惊。”

  
“我当时就算再不谙世事，也隐约看懂了信里的情绪。来信里除了过问伊拉克的现状和我父亲的现状，还提到了英国的冬天有多寒冷，说他对我父亲的思念就像潜伏在他血液里的疟疾，病态，就算被伊拉克的阳光暴晒过大概也无法消失殆尽。其实现在回想起来，这大概是我看过的最隐忍克制的表达——然而我当时仍然觉得这封信的语气很奇怪，它过于私人，就像在对方耳边的喃喃细语。而且，我虽然都不知道写信的人是谁，却知道对方是个男人。”

  
“这个想法令我恐慌。我觉得我仿佛不小心戳破了什么令人羞愧的秘密，而这些秘密不应该属于我父亲。我甚至没有勇气接着去看我父亲写了一半的回信。我曾怨恨我的母亲为什么对父亲如此苛刻，因为她曾不止一次指控他对她不忠。我一直固执地认为这都是我母亲为了保住自己地位的无理取闹，然后我恐惧地发现这些指控可能都是真的。”

  
“所以，写信的那个人，难道就是……”

  
“是啊，就是他，大名鼎鼎的劳伦斯。”Ghazi的嘴角撇出一丝嘲讽的笑容。“真主保佑我那可怜的父亲。法里斯，你能想象知道真相的我有多震惊吗，而我甚至都不敢过问我的父亲关于那封信的事，还是在哈罗的时候，看那个令人厌恶的胖子Jaafar al-Askari带给我的英文报纸，才知道这个人跟我父亲的关系。我在汉志的时候，我的祖父几乎只字不提英国人的事，而我后来才发现这都是谎言。你知道吗法里斯，这令我很绝望。我长到十二岁时都几乎没有见过我父亲几面，等到我们终于有机会修复关系的时候我却被送到了那个英国人该死的故乡。我恨这个国家和这个国家的人。”

  
“他们一直都保持着联系吗？我的意思是，也许您父亲发现了他的真实面目以后，就和他断绝了往来了呢。”法里斯小心翼翼地说。

  
“我不知道，我也不想知道。我被送到哈罗的第一年，我父亲有去欧洲治病，后来我跟我们的私人医生辛德森聊天时这家伙说漏了嘴，说他们每次访英，我父亲都要抓住机会跟劳伦斯上校重聚，一直到两年前去世。现在英国人也死了，我不知道谁会去参加他的葬礼。我甚至都没有见过他，但我却如此痛恨这个人。”

  
“你知道吗法里斯，也许最令我厌恶的不是发现我父亲一直被政敌诟病的亲英情节背后可能有这种私人情感的隐情，” Ghazi说着，忍不住深吸了一口气，“而是因为，我从来不认为自己背着刚刚给我生下了儿子的妻子跟你偷情的行为有多么值得令人称颂，却发现我一直当作神明来敬仰的父亲，也许本质上跟我是同一类人。”

  
房间里陷入了长久的沉默。Ghazi摁灭了已经烧到指头的香烟，将头扭向一边埋进被单里，不想让自己的仆人看到他眼角隐约闪烁的泪水。他感到法里斯温柔地将柔软的毯子盖在了他的身上，然后听到他悉悉嗦嗦穿好衣服以后轻轻离开了房间的声音。父亲和英国人有过这样温存的时刻吗？Ghazi在意识朦胧间，竟忍不住这样想。


End file.
